Jinx
Jinx is a villainess metahuman with the power to manipulate luck and charm and a member of the H.I.V.E. Five. History Girl's Night Out In order to have an exciting girl's night out, Starfire and Raven visited Jinx in the Jump City Juvenile Correction Facility for her help in bringing the excitement. The villainess complied, claiming she had nothing better to do and was teleported out if her cell by Raven after she was enticed by Starfire's puppy dog eyes. Once Jinx was freed, Starfire warned her that she would blast her if she attempted an escape. Jinx heeded the warning and joined the females on their wild night. The three traveled to an amusement park where she observed the lack of craziness within the female Titans, noting that they needed her help. Starfire led the girls to the bumper cars line where she noticed the amount of people. Jinx shouted that there were free kittens in the parking lot, causing the people to run off. Raven complimented Jinx on her actions and the three boarded the bumper cars. However, the rides were found boring by the females and Jinx offered to make the night more exciting if Starfire blasted her handcuffs away. Raven intervened, stating they wouldn't let her out in a million years as Starfire complied with Jinx's wish, but reminded the villainess about her threat to obliterate her. Jinx used her powers to hex the bumper cars, making them act as race cars and led the Titans toward Downtown Jump City. , and Starfire driving from the police.]] Leading the female Titans, Jinx, Starfire, and Raven wreaked havoc on Jump City and gathered the police department in pursuit of them. They rounded a corner to evade them, but crashed into a building which they later rode into the sky and crash-landed on the ground. Distracted, the three were surrounded and imprisoned by the police. However, not wanting the night to end, the three broke out of their cells and continued to run from the police throughout the night. Escapades with the H.I.V.E. Five Jinx broke out of jail and rejoined her team, the H.I.V.E. Five. They caused mayhem in Jump City while attempting to rob Jump City Bank, and was alerted to the arrival of the Teen Titans by See-More. Jinx charged at Beast Boy, but he transformed into a tyrannosaurus rex and trapped her in his jaws. She struggled to escape as the Titan offered to lend Robin a hand. Jinx and the H.I.V.E. broke-in at the Jump City Museum to steal the Eye of Hamashabi until they were defeated by the Teen Titans and sent to jail. After breaking out of jail, the H.I.V.E. Five entered the dodgeball tournament with her, Gizmo, and Mammoth on the starting line. The trio easily defeated the male Titans who were competing against them. Later, Jinx and the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five stole money from the Jump City Bank until Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg asked for a rematch. She agreed and defeated them once more. Eventually, the H.I.V.E. Five reached the finals of the tournament where they faced against the Titans. However, the heroes had resorted to cheating due to their multiple losses which Jinx later noticed. She, Gizmo, and Mammoth defeated them for a third time until Robin called the Jump City Police Department to arrest her and the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five. Escaping from prison once more, Jinx and the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five confronted the Teen Titans. However, before Robin could call them into action, Beast Boy and Cyborg volunteered to defeat them through the use of power moves. Skeptical, Robin stood aside as the duo used the power move, Centaur Kick against Jinx, launching her in the air until she crashed into a wall. Jinx appeared in Robin's fantasy about the effects of growing a mustache, screaming as a fangirl. Jinx and the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five attempted to rob the Jump City Bank only to be attacked once more by the Teen Titans. She and her teammates were confused when Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire wielded ordinary objects instead of using their superpowers. Starfire poked Jinx in the eye repeatedly with her stick and tied her up with the other teenage villains. Jinx and the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five terrorized Gotham City and was frightened once the Batmobile appeared, thinking Batman himself was arriving to combat them. However, the Titans instead exited the vehicle, overcoming the team's shock. Jinx fought against a Batgirl-costumed Starfire, and managed to send her spiraling after Batgirl's cape covered Starfire's eyes. She and the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five attempted to use the Ultimate Batarang to kill the captured Titans, but were shocked to discover it wasn't a weapon. Robin later used Batman's equipment to capture Jinx and the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five. Jinx was confronted by a cloakless Raven and the two prepared to battle. However, having discovered new uses with her legs, Raven quickly utilized them as weapons to attack the villainess. Badly bruised as the result of the multiple kicks, Jinx grabbed Raven's legs to contain them, but was confused when another appeared to defeat her. The H.I.V.E. Five were confronted by the Titans when they were loitering on Jump City. They savagely attacked them with Raven using her soul-self to slam Jinx onto buildings and on the street. After noting the brutality of their attacks, Starfire attempted to convince the Titans to fight nicer, but Cyborg fired missiles into each of their faces, including Jinx. The Titans once again returned to confront the H.I.V.E. Five, but their shock quickly turned into thoughts of vengeance. Jinx blasted Raven and smiled smugly when Gizmo fired missiles at their faces as they attempted to convince them into joining them in lives of peace and nonviolence. Robin attacked, but instead handed Jinx flowers to charm her. After the Titans showered them with peace and love, Jinx and the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five sang alongside one another to celebrate their newfound friendship. Illicit Romance Jinx and the rest of the H.I.V.E. robbed the Jump City Bank when they were confronted by the Teen Titans. Cyborg, his attraction more apparent, sneaked up on her prompting the villain to hex him into the ground. Pressured to attack by Beast Boy and Starfire, Cyborg instead unleashed signs to proclaim his love such as a monster bear hug and a flower grenade much to the villain's confusion. Jinx used the distraction to successfully escape capture and presumably reunited with her team once they managed to escape. Cyborg tracked Jinx to Yum Yum Kitty Diner where he took photos of her without her knowledge. He was eventually spotted by Jinx who used a table to propel him onto the roof in order to resume their battle. She confronted him about tracking her which he admitted to and revealed a gift, shooting a device which the villainess presumed to be a bomb. However, she discovered blueberry pie and tasted it with caution before asking how Cyborg knew the desert was her favorite. After he revealed that he knows everything about her, Jinx remarked it was creepy in a romantic way and the two shared their first electrifying kiss. She wondered how the H.I.V.E. would react if they discovered their relationship and agreed to keep it a secret sealing their love with another kiss. At the H.I.V.E. Tower, Jinx stared lovingly at the balloon Cyborg had gifted her and was confronted by Gizmo about its origin. She lied, claiming it was stolen from a baby, but Gizmo suspiciously questioned her statement. A few days later, Jinx and Cyborg were at the park where the villainess wondered how long the ruse will continue to last when Robin and Gizmo arrived to confront them. They claimed to be doing battle, but the team leaders saw through their act as Jinx was unable to punch Cyborg. Gizmo escorted Jinx away as she stared longingly at Cyborg before sinking into despair. separates Jinx from Cyborg.]] Jinx cried as she looked at the balloon while Gizmo attempted to snap her out of her depression. She lamented over never seeing Cyborg again, but Gizmo reminded her that she'll see him when they're trying to kill the Titans much to her despair. Gizmo repented and gave her his blessing, but she remarked that it'll never work unless they switch allegiance to good. Gizmo declined, but accepted upon seeing her puppy dog eyes, claiming the H.I.V.E. will be good. Jinx, however, remarked that they must also be crime-fighters. At a building, Jinx told the H.I.V.E. that the police scanner was picking up a robbery at a nearby bank which Gizmo deduced to be the same one from earlier. The bank exploded, revealing the Titans to be the robbers. Jinx confronted Cyborg who revealed that he had the Titans switch allegiance. The two begin to argue as Jinx complained about Robin's intrusion and that he smelt like celery. Eventually, their argument led to their break-up and the teams ended the battle and left the scene. Jinx and Cyborg stood in silence until Jinx asks if this was goodbye. Cyborg tells her it's not if she choose to rob a bank at a certain time and date, winking to signify a date. Jinx agreed and the two kissed, shocking one another. Jinx attended the Titans Valentine's Day dance as Cyborg's valentine, but was accompanied by two prison guards and had her hands chained together. She smiled whenever Cyborg was nearby and was visibly upset when he was electrocuted by her escort. Greeting New Members Jinx aided in the H.I.V.E's plan to build an orbiting satellite out of their headquarters and was left in shock at Mammoth's beating at the hands of Red X, calling him mean while she accompanied him to tend his wounds. She joined the H.I.V.E. in eating a homemade pizza and later witnessed Mammoth suffering another beating by Stone. Once Ravine, Saffire, and Beast Boy beat up Mammoth once more, she tearfully cried for his injuries. As the H.I.V.E. prepared to launch into space, Jinx informed Gizmo that they've had enough of their new recruits' messy habits, causing Gizmo to resolve to blow up the H.I.V.E. Tower. They traveled to the motherboard to blow up the Tower and new recruits but were intercepted by the Teen Titans (the recruits in disguise). Jinx battled Raven, but was interrupted once the Tower exploded, leading the H.I.V.E. to reside at Titans Tower which was later blown up by Robin. Subsequent appearances Raven transported Mumbo Jumbo to a cell beside Jinx and Doctor Light at the Jump City Juvenile Correction Facility. Jinx participated in another attempted robbery at the Jump City Bank. However, the Titans once again arrived in attack. She hopped on building rooftops in attempt to evade a pursuing Raven, who occasionally punched her with a demonic fist. While the other members of the H.I.V.E. Five helped prepare the H.I.V.E. Monster Truck for a journey, Jinx exited the gas station with a six pack of soda and a bag of chips, the latter which she handed to Mammoth. When the Teen Titans drove back to drench them with water for "robbing the station", Jinx watched, unamused, as they drove off. After the monster truck broke down, Jinx stood by the side, reading Pretty Pretty Pegasus: The Novel. After the car was fixed, Jinx and the rest of the H.I.V.E., angered by the Titans' mistreatment attacked them with the car's weapons, but each were defeated by Cyborg and Beast Boy. Eventually, Raven threw up on the windshield, and the truck crashed into a boulder and exploded. After returning from a trip, Jinx and the H.I.V.E. Five caught Robin outside of H.I.V.E. Tower as he attempted to whistle a warning to the Titans inside. She and her teammates threw them out of the tower before they could discover what they were planning. While Robin trained with the Master of Whistles, Jinx and the H.I.V.E. successfully kidnapped the other Titans and prepared to use a death laser to kill them. However, Robin interrupted and used his whistling skills to battle Jinx and defeated her along with See-More. Teen Titans Go! comic series Sometime after her girl's night out, Jinx attended the Titans's Party Party, but decided to return to jail upon noticing it was boring. However, she opted to stay once music began blasting and danced with Cyborg. Fed up by the villains interaction with them, Robin ordered them to leave with Jinx dodging a sonic blast from Cyborg while remarking the party trumped a night in jail before making her getaway. Jinx accompanied the H.I.V.E. Five to challenge the Titans to a battle and was confused when the heroes didn't show. She questioned Gizmo's claims that they were ignoring them due to his shortness as he blew up the Tower's exterior. Jinx, however, deduced that they were too wrapped up in their Go Fish game to pay them any real attention yet See-More announced that the game would be over soon due to Robin having three fours. Enraged that he peeked at his cards, Robin ordered the Titans to attack with Jinx being defeated by Raven. Personality Jinx is a mischievous trouble-maker and shows little disregard to other people, shown when she lied about free kittens in the parking lot to get some people to leave the line for the bumper cars. Despite hating Raven, she seems to be able to put aside her differences to have a girl's night out with her and Starfire. She is quick to charge into battle as shown when she showed no hesitation to attack Beast Boy and Raven. However, she does show signs of cowardice and is commonly seen ducking or flinching before being attacked. Jinx is also very protective of her teammates, crying for Mammoth's well-being when he was constantly picked on by the H.I.V.E.'s new recruits. Physical appearance Jinx has light pink hair with two ponytails that stick up in the shape of an upward horseshoe. Her eyes are pink and cat like, and she has pink blush on both cheeks. Her clothes are of a Gothic style and they are a dark raspberry color. Jinx also wears a black choker with a pendent around her neck, and her clothes give her an appearance of a witch as her dress has sharp edges and purple sleeves. Her stockings alternate between purple and black and seem to be connected to her shoes. Abilities *'Curse:' Jinx can curse objects to make them faster, stronger, and give them abilities. *'Hex Blast:' She can shoot out pink blasts from her hands. *'Luck Manipulation:' Jinx can make luck bad and/or good. *'Shock Waves:' Jinx is able to fire pink electric bolts powerful enough to short circuit several street lamps. Relationships Raven Raven is one of Jinx's least favorite Titans (the other being Starfire). This is mainly due to Raven visiting Jinx in jail to mock her. The two constantly argued throughout the episode as Raven's longing to go home clashed with Jinx's role to show the Titans how to have fun. Raven did not trust Jinx as she expected her to try and escape as a typical criminal will do. However, at the Juvenile Correction Center, Raven admitted to having had fun and showed no hesitation to join Jinx in another girl's night out which the girls proceeded to do. Following their crazy night, Jinx and Raven returned to their original roles as enemies. However, it's not until much later where they begin physically attacking one another. Starfire Starfire is said by Jinx to be one of her least favorite Titans (with the other being Raven). She asks Jinx to join them on their girl's night out, and Jinx agreed. When the Titans break her out of her prison cell, Starfire threatens to kill her if she tries to escape. While the three are playing with bumper cars, Starfire realizes how boring it is, and takes the cuffs off Jinx when she offers to make the night more fun, but still warned the villain about her eye blasts. Though Raven doesn't like how the cops are chasing them, Starfire and Jinx enjoyed causing mayhem in Jump City. Once imprisoned by the police, Jinx told Starfire that she has more crazy than what it even means and the two, along with Raven, broke out of jail to continue their girl's night out. Cyborg Jinx developed a crush on Cyborg. However their love is disrupted by the pair of them belonging to different forces (Cyborg being a hero and Jinx, a villain). Also whenever they do kiss, they both experience electric shocks. Appearances Season 2 Teen Titans Go! comic series }} Gallery Trivia * Raven often visits Jinx and makes fun of her being in prison when she is bored. * Jinx weighs 108 lbs and is 5'7" in height. * Jinx loves blueberry pie, claiming it is her favorite. * Jinx has fought every member of the Teen Titans, one-on-one. However, her fight with Robin was only mentioned and wasn't seen on-screen. * Jinx is the second most recurring character on the show (after Silkie), having made sixteen appearances. * Jinx was the third member of the H.I.V.E. Five to appear on Teen Titans Go!. She was also the fifth villain and third speaking villain from 2003's Teen Titans to appear.